Disease
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: This is mt try at an angst fic. Pan caughts a strange new diease how ill Trunks handle it?
1. Default Chapter

Disease  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~Japanese~  
  
'Tousan-daddy, dad  
  
'Kaasan-mommy, mom  
  
bai-bai - buh-bye  
  
  
  
Pan laid in her bed she had that same sharp pain in her stomach that she had ever since she was in space. Although she hadn't told any one yet. She stood up, when her father walked into the room.  
  
"Hi 'Tousan." She let go of her side.  
  
"Pan...are you okay?"  
  
"Yes of course I am." She lied then fell to the ground. Gohan bent down to the ground and picked up his 18 year-old daughter.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
She did not answer she just looked him in straight in the eyes. Her eyes shone in pain. Gohan ran down stairs to see his wife.  
  
"Videl...I'm going to the hospital."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Pan's sick."  
  
Videl nodded and they flew to the hospital.  
  
~at the hospital~  
  
Gohan and Videl walked into the hospital door, Gohan was still holding Pan. They walked into the room which was reserved for the Sons and Briefs families which really explains how much they got hurt. The doctor came in about 3 minutes later.  
  
"Hello Gohan, Videl...has Pan been fighting again?"  
  
Gohan just stared at him.  
  
"No, she's in pain...we don't know why." Videl answered.  
  
The doctor nodded then asked them to leave.  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
The doctor walked out of the room with a straight face.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Son...Pan has a disease that I have never seen before and from what I can tell she must have at most two years left if that."  
  
Pan woke up and walked out of the hospital room. Videl was crying into Gohan's shirt.  
  
"Hello Tousan, Kaasan what's up?"  
  
"How long have you been sick?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I caught it in space 'Tousan. It's not that bad."  
  
"Not that bad!?!" Gohan almost yelled, "The Doctor said that you have about two years to live."  
  
"Tousan, please don't yell...and don't tell anyone please at least not now."  
  
"Okay honey." Gohan answered.  
  
~6 weeks later~  
  
The pain in Pan's side was getting worse and worse. She slowly stood up from her bed, when she heard the doorbell ring. By the time she got down stairs Gohan had already answered it. It was Trunks.  
  
"Hi Trunks." Pan said trying to hide the pain in her side.  
  
"Hey Pan, I was wondering if you want to go out to dinner with me?"  
  
Pan smiled, "Sure."  
  
"How about tonight at 7?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Bye Pan see ya later...I have to work."  
  
"Bai-bai."  
  
~7 o'clock~  
  
Pan was looking thru her clothing. She knew that the only reason why her father was letting her go out with Trunks was because she was going to die in less then 2 years. She finally decided on a black dress that went down to her ankles and a white blouse that went down over her hands. She wanted to hide her white almost yellow skin that she had gotten from the disease. She knew that he deserved to know about the disease it's just she wanted him to love her so bad and she thought for sure that if he knew about it he wouldn't. She put on her make-up to cover up her skin. The doorbell rang and she ran down to the door. She was about to fall again from the pain but she managed to get her balance on the door knob.  
  
"Hey Trunks."  
  
"Hey...are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Ya of course I feel okay."  
  
"Then come on."  
  
They walked over to his car, and got in.  
  
"So I thought that we would go out for dinner then go to a movie and if you want to we can spar after that."  
  
"Spar...I don't think I can."  
  
"Why not you love to spar."  
  
Pan took a deep breathe, she had to tell him what she was going though.  
  
"Trunks...I have a deadly disease that I caught in space...I have less then 2 years to live."  
  
Trunks stopped the car.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I didn't think you would want to go on a date with me if I did."  
  
"Pan, I love you...and I always have."  
  
"I love you too Trunks." 


	2. 

Chapter 2  
  
Trunks sat at his computer asleep. He had been working non-stop since Pan had told him about her disease. He couldn't let her die. Not now that he knew that she loved him.  
  
Trunks suddenly heard beeping from his computer.  
  
"By Jove, I think I've got it," he screamed at the top of his lungs, forgetting that it was two o'clock in the morning,  
  
Everyone in the house ran into his office. Bulma in her silk pajamas, which made Trunks feel kind of sick, Bra in her nightshirt, and Vegeta in a one piece, pink pajama suit with the cute little feet stuff at the end.  
  
"Goodness Gracious me, what is it??" Vegeta asked.  
  
((Author's note: Sorry I'm reading a lot of strange English books I guess I'm losing my mind now.))  
  
"Mom, Dad, Baka..."  
  
"Trunks!!! Be nice." Bra whined.  
  
"Okay," He murmured before raising his voice again, "I think I found a cure to Pan's Disease, I mean nothing, nothing is good. Pan is not sick. She does have more then 2 years to live. Um...I just wanted to see what I would...err...sound like saying by Jove in a sentence...ya I just wanted to hear that so good night." Trunks sighed that was close he almost let them know about Pan's Disease.  
  
"Okay Trunks," All of them said at the same time. "Whatever you say." 


	3. 

Chapter 3  
  
~Japanese used in this chapter~  
  
~Moshi-Moshi= Hello when you speak on the phone  
  
~Shi-tsu-rei shimasu= good bye on the phone  
  
~Bai-bai = Bye bye  
  
~Otto= husband  
  
~Baka=stupid  
  
Bulma called Gohan right after Trunks's lame excuse for a cover-up.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi"  
  
"Hey Gohan."  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Is there anything wrong with Pan?"  
  
"Of course not...why would she have a new type of disease that she caught in outer space and has less then two years to live...why would you ask anyways?"  
  
"Because Trunks just made a cure to Pan's disease then lied about her being okay."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I can tell you..." Gohan explained very thing to Bulma.  
  
"I think Trunks fell asleep so I'll go check his work okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shi-tsu-rei shimasu"  
  
"Bai-bai."  
  
~Two Hours Later~  
  
Bulma had finished correcting Trunks's work. She was walking down the hall to the master bedroom, when she heard something...it was Vegeta and he...he...was singing.  
  
Bulma walked closer to the door. And heard the song more clearly now.  
  
((author's note: this goes to the tune of the battle hymn republic.))  
  
"I wear my pink pajamas in the summer when it's hot,  
  
I wear my flannel nighties in the winter when it's not,  
  
And sometimes in the springtime and sometimes in the fall,  
  
I jump between the sheets with nothing on at all!!!  
  
Glory, glory halilouya  
  
Glory, Glory what's it to ya  
  
Balmy breezes blowing though ya  
  
With nothing on at all."  
  
"Otto are you alright?"  
  
"Um...of course I am Baka...why won't I be?"  
  
"Vegeta, Otto, you were singing the pink pajamas song."  
  
"Oh..err...you heard that, huh?"  
  
"Yes, so are you feeling okay now?"  
  
"Yes I suppose so." 


	4. 

Chapter 4  
  
Trunks went over to Pan's house bright and early the next morning. He knocked on the  
  
door and waited 3 minutes...no one answered so he knocked again. Still no answer.  
  
He burst open the door and found a note on the front table by the phone. He picked it up. It read:  
  
To whom ever this might concern,  
  
We had to leave in a hurry, Pan is in shock so we had to take her to  
  
the hospital. She will be in her normal hospital room. Hopefully we will see  
  
you soon...all of us.  
  
The Sons  
  
Trunks flew to the hospital.  
  
~At the hospital~  
  
Trunks walked into the hospital room. Videl's eyes were filled with tears. He looked over to Gohan, he could tell at once that he was fighting back tears.  
  
"Gohan-san, is she..." Trunks asked.  
  
Gohan just nodded.  
  
"Oh my Kami no." Trunks whispered then went over to Pan's bed. Her face was cold and white. Her eyes were closed and she looked as though she was at peace for once in her life. "I was too late. This is all my fault."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~at the Cemetery~  
  
Trunks sat at the bench he couldn't believe that she was really gone. Standing up he walked over to the casket. Pan lay there looking just like she did when she had died. She was wearing a long white dress.  
  
"Where is everyone?" He whispered.  
  
Just then Gohan, Videl, and all the rest of the gang walked in. They all went over to Trunks and begun to talk to him, after all he had locked himself in his room for about 3 weeks now. He didn't listen to the whole thing.  
  
~an hour later~  
  
Everyone had left by this time. Everyone but Trunks that is. He walked once more to the casket which was now closed. He opened the lid.  
  
"Pan," He whispered almost expecting her to answer. "I love you Pan. And I don't think I can live without you. So I think I'm gonna kill myself then I can be with you once more."  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and kissed her cold dry lips. Then he turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Trunks?" He stopped dead in his steps at the sound of this voice,  
  
He had known this voice forever, it could only be... "Pan?"  
  
"Yes, it's me Trunks."  
  
"But how? You're dead."  
  
"I know that, but Trunks I've come for a reason."  
  
"Why couldn't you wait a couple weeks when I would be up there with you."  
  
"Trunks, you can't kill yourself. If you did you will go to the HFIL no matter what so we would have to spend enternity appart."  
  
"But how did you know?"  
  
"Trunks, I'm dead not deaf."  
  
Trunks smiled and Pan walked over to him and kissed him lightly.  
  
"I love you Trunks, no matter what, I just want you to be happy."  
  
THE  
  
END  
  
So how did y'all like it?? Should I write a sequal that will take place after Trunks dies?? Well please tell me. 


End file.
